The First Night
by iheartronweasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend a great night together....but things happen!
1. The First Night

It was the middle of their sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione lay awake in her four poster bed staring at the ceiling thinking about none other than Ronald Weasley the love of her life. They had been together since the beginning of the their sixth year. And for many months they had kept it a secret...but when their secret was out they could not keep their hands off of each other...or their lips. Harry was quite annoyed most of the time since his godfathers death he has not been the same, but he pretended he was happy for the two. It was almost one in the morning and Hermione was not the least bit tired. She was horny...she wanted Ron, she wanted to do the unthinkable to him. They had never had sex before and Hermione never wanted it more than she did right now. Minutes past which seemed like hours before she got up to wash the sweat building on her face. She realized that this was not enough she needed something to calm her down. She decided to take a shower A cold one.  
  
She went to turn the faucet on and nothing came, "bloody hell the showers aren't working again!" she practically yelled. 'Hmm, I can't not have a shower I am absolutely feeling horrid...I know I will take one in the boys showers none of them are awake it is nearly two in the morning!' she thought.  
  
Hermione grabbed her towel and made her way to the boys dorms being as quiet as she could so she would not wake them. On her way through the dorm she decided to take a peek into Rons bed...she opened the red velvet curtains around what she thought was Rons bed...there slept Harry with a pained look on his face she bent down and kissed him on the forehead 'poor boy' she thought to herself...she moved to the next bed and opened the curtains hoping this bed belonged to Ron, "yatzee!" Hermione joked to herself as she watched Ron sleeping in his bed with a smile spread across his face. She leaned down and pushed his hair out of his face and gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips...she swore his smile grew larger, "I want your hard erection so bad Ron Weasley." Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
Now Hermione continued her way to the showers...as she turned the cold shower on and dropped her night dress she felt relieved, "cold showers really do make the want fade." she told herself. She started to feel herself thinking everyone was asleep, Hermione continued to feel herself up...she massaged her breasts and let out small moans of pleasure that she was bestowing upon herself...she moved down to the most private area of her body...she continued to rub her thighs and tease herself by inserting her finger then releasing it. She was getting really hot and couldn't take the torture anymore...she stuck two of her fingers inside herself and started slowly fingering herself...faster...she let out groans of pleasure...she was enjoying this so much...though she did not know that she was not the only one enjoying herself...  
  
Ron Weasley stood in the doorway between the dorms and the shower room. He stared at his girlfriend with great pleasure and wished that it was he who was giving her such great pleasure. He brought his hand down to his pajama pants and stuck them inside feeling his erection...he started to stroke it softly as he listened and watched Hermione... 'this is so hot, I want her so bad' he thought to himself...he let out a small groan not thinking she might hear him...and she did....  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and released her fingers from inside herself...at first she was shocked to see Ron standing before her with his hand down his pants...then she let a mischievous laugh escape her mouth... "well well well, Mr. Weasley I see you are enjoying the show." she said in a low seductive voice. He looked absolutely embarrassed his face was as red as his hair...  
  
'Oh no' Ron thought I have been caught now she will think I am some kind of sex freak... "I- I-Im sorry Hermione" Ron stuttered out and turned away blushing.  
  
"Ron its okay really, actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me?" A smile grew wide on her face.  
  
"Yatzee!" Ron joked to Hermione.  
  
"You were awake?" hermione asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"That doesn't really matter right now my little sex kitten!" Ron walked closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist...He gave her a strong kiss on the lips...she opened her mouth letting his taste her sweet taste...she trailed kisses down her neck and down the valley between her breasts...her massaged her breasts and lightly kissed her nipples...Hermione let out light groans of pleasure...this is what she had been waiting for...no cold show could relieve this.  
  
Ron continued planting light kisses all over Hermiones precious milky skin...these kisses sent shivers up and down her spine...Ron slightly moved hermiones legs apart and massaged her inner thighs teasing her beyond belief...she moaned with pleasure for him to go further he stuck two of his fingers inside of her... 'my dreams have come true' Ron thought to himself...  
  
Hermione was getting so much pleasure she began to return Rons favor...she removed Rons shirt to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest and abs... 'quidditch has done him good' she thought to herself...she removed his pajama pants to reveal his erection through his boxer shorts she then removed the boxers..."boy the Weasleys may be poor but they definately made up for that in other places' hermione thought to herself at the shock of how large Ron really was underneath all those robes...she loved the feeling that she was the only that knew this...she started to stroke him softly, getting faster with each groan that escaped his mouth...  
  
"Hermione I want to be inside of you!" Ron groaned  
  
Hermione lay them on the ground and spread her legs...Ron took this invitation and pushed himself inside her softly so that it would not be painful...he stayed there a few moments till Hermione started to grind her hips into his...they went soft...faster...faster....faster.....  
  
"OH RON!!" Hermione shouted....they did not even bother to put a silencing charm around room...they had no worries in the world...Hermione arched her back to engage in more pleasure...she and Ron were panting so hard...there was so much pleasure in the room...  
  
"HERMIONE!! Ooooohh that....feels....so...good!" Ron moaned through heavy breathing.  
  
"RON! Don't stop! OOO!!!" Hermione screamed with glee.  
  
Ron had reached his peak and ejaculated his juices in to Hermione and moments later Hermione moaned with joy. They fell to their sides Ron held Hermione close to him... "'Mione, where did you learn those things?" Ron asked curiously...  
  
"In my dreams." was her response as she drifted off into a sweet slumber. Ron lifted Hermione up off of the floor and carried her to his bed, he put his arms around her small waist and held her tightly as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
hey guys tell me what you think should I go on??? 


	2. Everything is Perfect

Thanks everyone that read, reviewed and liked...here is the second chapter hope you enjoy it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione woke up at 5 30 that morning in the arms of Ron...at first she was confused as to why she was in his arms, but then she remembered the past nights events and a large goofy smile, much like Rons, grew across her face. She looked down at herself, she was naked! 'Oh my goodness...I have no clothes, shit how am I going to get out of here, I have to get my clothes from the shower room, I think the boys will find a girls wardrobe lying on their shower floor a bit odd!' Hermione thought to herself...she knew she couldn't stay here until everyone else was gone and she hated to have to wake up Ron...but he was her only chance!  
  
"Ron, Ron, RON! Wake up, I need your help!" Hermione tried to keep herself quiet as possible as she shook Ron awake.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on 'Mione is someone watching?" Ron asked confused.  
  
A smile grew across Hermiones face, "No sweetie, its just that my clothes are still in the shower room, and I don't want any of the guys finding them...could you please go and get them for me?" Hermione asked in a sweet, wispy voice, with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"How can I resist, with a face like that." Ron said as he gave Hermione a passionate kiss on the lips...He hated to pull away, but the guys would be waking soon and she needed to get back to her dorm. Ron set off to retrieve her clothes. He walked in to the shower room and noticed that her clothes were folded neatly on a stool that stood in the shower and his clothes were neatly folded underneath hers. 'The house elves must have been here already' Ron thought for a moment then picked up the clothes...He noticed a little blood on the floor of the shower...Ron was not shocked by this he knew Hermione was a virgin and he was happy that he was her first...Come to think of it he was no longer a virgin anymore...'you don't really think about it after you lost it' Ron thought to himself 'though it was the greatest experience in my life' a smile grew across his face, at this point he took his wand and cleared the blood then he made his way back to his four poster bed where the most beautiful woman lay.  
  
"I love you Ronald Weasley...forever." Hermione stated while kissing her love goodbye...for now.  
  
"I love you more Hermione Granger...you are the best thing to come into my life." Ron said his voice broke.  
  
Hermione thought he was going to cry, but she was sure he was holding back the tears. Hermione made her way across the dorm and through the door without waking up any of the other guys Ron shared his dorm with. She made her way up to her own dorm 'things are perfect' she thought to herself opening her dorm door only to see that Lavender was already awake and shocked to see Hermione getting in so late...or early. "Oh! Lavender you scared me, what are you doing awake so la...early?" Hermione asked hoping she wouldn't be asked the same question.  
  
"Oh I couldn't sleep any longer...I heard screams in the middle of the night, and well they kept me up...do you have any idea what they were? What did you do last night missy getting in so late?" Lavender asked knowing Hermione was with Ron...she had heard them.  
  
'Shit!' Hermione thought to herself 'she knows' kept going over and over in her mind. "Well actually I was...actually...Oh damn it I was with Ron we spent our first night together!" she practically screamed for the whole dorm to hear.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS HERMIONE THAT IS GREAT!!! I KNEW IT!! HOW WAS IT? DID IT HURT? WAS HE GOOD?" Lavender screamed so loudly Hermiones ears rung.  
  
'Eww...how could she ask me these questions...like I am really going to tell her is he was any good, which he was' she smiled to herself at her last thought, then the smile faded as she was brought back to reality by the same questions being asked over and over. "Lavender I am not going to share the details with you, but I will tell you that things are perfect." Hermione stated the end of their conversation.  
  
"O K, fine I will just go take a shower." Lavender said with disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Oh, the showers are broken." she stated matter-of-factly. Lavender left to go use the boy's showers and she had done the night before. Hermione flopped down on her bed and decided to get dressed and do her hair. By the time she was finished all the other girls were up and it was time for breakfast.  
  
She made her way down to the Great Hall where she was met with a wide smile and a passionate kiss from Ron...and a simple 'hi' and rolling eyes from Harry. She took her seat between the two of them...she was in such a great mood not even Malfoy could ruin it. She grabbed her plate and started to eat...but she wasn't as hungry as thought she was...she could almost puke.  
  
"So," Harry said with a grin on his face, "what did you guys do last night?"  
  
"Nothing of your business!" Ron said jokingly with Harry.  
  
"Did you hear us?" Hermione asked blushing a bit in the cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry it will be our little secret." Harry smiled at the two.  
  
The three of them set off for their lessons...the day seemed to pass quickly for Ron and Harry, but not so much for Hermione. She was feeling really under the weather...'could I be getting sick from lying naked last night?' she asked herself. She decided she was just catching a cold. Hermione made her way down to dinner after a short stop in the library to get a head start on the next weeks homework. She took her place at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron. She set food on her plate and began to eat, but she immediately felt sick and excused herself...  
  
"Guys, I'm not feeling to good I will see you later." Hermione said as she started to run out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope she ok." Ron said with worry in his voice.  
  
"She sounded fine last night." Harry laughed jokingly. Ron hit him in the arm lightly so he knew he was joking also.  
  
Hermione made her way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found herself sitting in front of the toilet puking her brains out. "Oh god I feel awful...what is wrong with me I should go see Madame Pomphrey, but I am feeling much better now." Hermione stated to herself as she flushed the toilet. She leaned over the sink and washed her face...she then looked in the mirror her face was pale and her hair was unkempt, she looked absolutely horrid. Hermione made her way back to the common room and when she arrived she found Ron and Harry. "Hey guys, I think I am going to turn in early tonight, I'm feeling a bit tired." Hermione faked a yawn and gave Ron a kiss.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want me to walk you to your dorm sweetheart?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh no Ron that's ok, you don't have to." Hermione said and like that she was out of sight and in her dorm room.  
  
"What's the matter with her Ron?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know Harry she has been acting strange all day...I hope I didn't scare her away wit last night." Ron had a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that, she probably just feeling sick thats all." Harry said trying to cheer up his friend. After a half an hour Ron and Harry decided to go to bed. Ron lay in his bed wondering why Hermione had suddenly acted so strange after their first night together.  
  
In the girls dorm Hermione could not sleep she could not possibly think of why she was feeling this way.... What was wrong with her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
end of chappie two hope you liked it I will be updating soon REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Simple Things?

Hermione woke early the next morning with a cold sweat and pains in her stomach... ' what is wrong with me?' she thought to herself. She decided to get up and go and wash her face, she looked at herself in the mirror and she looked horrid. 'Maybe I am getting my period' she thought to herself but she canceled that out when another thought came to her mind 'pregnant...I couldn't be it is too soon to know...and I get my period in a few days, though I have never felt like this before a period...I will go to Madame pomphrey and get myself checked out.' Hermione settled for this and went to take a shower.  
  
Ron awoke early this morning also...he couldn't get his mind off of Hermione and her strange behavior, ' what was wrong with her?' he asked himself in his mind...could she be sick or was it something more serious, 'pregnancy' but Ron discarded that idea because it was too soon to tell it had only been one full day since they had sex. 'shes probably just sick' he settled on that. In the next instant he went to take his morning shower and head down to breakfast hoping to see Hermione.  
  
Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall early this morning and ate rather quickly...as soon as she finished she ran out of there like she was on fire and ran towards the hospital wing. On her way out of the hall she ran right into Draco Malfoy her worst enemy since first year, "Watch where you're going you dumb git!" Hermione nearly spat.  
  
"You filthy mudblood you are the one bumping into me, watch it or next time you wont know what hit you." Draco spat back trying to feel proud of himself.  
  
"Asshole!" Hermione muttered as she left off in a hurry towards the hospital wing.  
  
Ron and Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall hoping to find Hermione waiting since she wasn't in the common room waiting for them as she usually did, "Harry I'm really getting worried, what if something is seriously wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry with a scared look in his eye.  
  
"I'm sure she just has the flu or something." Harry reassured his friend.  
  
"What if she's pregnant Harry?" Ron whispered to Harry as they both sat down.  
  
"I doubt that Ron, it is too soon to tell anything." Harry reassured his friend again. Ron settled for that and scooped all the food he could on his plate and began to eat.  
  
Hermione waited in a bed for Madame Pomphrey to return with the results of her temperature...  
  
"Hmm 102.6 Miss Granger, you will have to stay here for the day until I am satisfied you are well...you say you have been suffering from stomach pains, vomiting, and cold sweats?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied softly.  
  
"Are you getting you period soon Miss granger?"  
  
"Yes, in a few days I suspect...but I have never felt like this before my period...except for the horrible stomach pains, but that is normal."  
  
"Have been keeping covered at night? It can get pretty cold."  
  
"Well, actually the night before last I was...I well...didn't wear any clothes to bed after I took my shower." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well, there you go Miss Granger...it seems you have a simple cold creeping up on you, but you will still remain here for today I will inform your professors."  
  
"But what about my classes?"  
  
"No 'buts' Miss Granger!" Hermione sighed and left it at that. Though she had a question which has been irking her...  
  
"Uhh...Madame Pomphrey...can I ask you a silly question?"  
  
"Well, sure dear what is it?"  
  
"Umm..well...you...see my...my cousin is umm....pregnant and I was wondering if you had any books on pregnancy?"  
  
"Well, of course dear here you are." And with the flick of her wand Madame Pomphrey had three books about pregnancy at the foot of Hermiones bed.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said meekly. Since Hermione had the day off she decided to read up on pregnancy...all the warning signs... 'oh look at this...it says that If I am pregnant I will start to feel signs in a week or so and i could miss my period...and as far as my stomach could feel it was coming' a smile spread across her face...she did indeed have a simple cold creeping up on her...she was absolutely pleased with herself.  
  
"Harry, Hermione has not been in any classes! What could be wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry with such worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm sure she just has a cold why don't we go to Professor Mcgonagall and find out where she has gotten to." Harry suggested.  
  
"Ok that's a good idea." The boys made their way to Mcgonagalls office and knocked, "Come in." she said softly. "Can I help you boys?" She looked up from her desk.  
  
"Well, actually we were wondering where Hermione has been all day?" Harry spoke first.  
  
"Oh, I see no one has informed either of you...she is in the hospital wing with a fever...just a cold I assure you both." She smiled and sent them on their way.  
  
"See I told you she just had a cold." Harry stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well we'll see." Ron said ending the conversation.  
  
Hermione heard the doors open...she looked over to see who was coming and saw Ron and Harry running towards her with stupid grins on their faces...she immediately hid the books on pregnancy under her blanket so the Ron and Harry wouldn't ask questions...they might not believe her if she said she was not pregnant...and that would be annoying.  
  
"HERMIONE! You're ok!" Ron spat as he leaned in to kiss her. But she pushed him away...  
  
"Ron I don't want you to get sick!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Ok." Ron sounded disappointed.  
  
"So Ron...Harry...How were classes did I miss much?"  
  
"No not really we learned a new charm in Charms, but that is about it...How are you feeling?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine now, I had to drink a few potions, but I am feeling 100% I should be back tomorrow! Ron are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just worried about you, thats all."  
  
"Well, no need to worry I am fine now, thank you for caring!" At that moment Madame Pomphrey came to kick the boys out since it was time for Hermione to get some 'more' rest. With that they said their good-byes and went to their common room and Hermione went off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ron laid awake in his bed staring at his ceiling... ' Why didn't she want to kiss me...was it only because she is sick...or is she scared to look me in the eyes now...I thought everything was perfect' Ron kept tossing and turning he could not fall asleep. Ron's self-confidence had fallen to zero...He didn't know anything anymore...he was so confused...with that final thought he fell into a light sleep, stirring every hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey guys thank you for the awesome reviews.I will post again soon.hope you are enjoying this. review some more  
  
I heart you 


	4. Unsure

Thanks for the great reviews you guys.this is my first fan fic, and you guys have made me want to write a bazillion more haha.hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two weeks after Hermione was released from the hospital wing flew by quickly. Hermione was feeling a lot better.she had gotten over her cold rather quickly, and she was relieved to find that it was only a cold.  
  
Ron was still worried about her because ever since they spent their first night together he and Hermione were not spending as much time together.they were slowly drifting apart, and he couldn't figure out why?  
  
It was now the end of January and the weather was growing colder by the hour. At about two in the morning Hermione woke suddenly to the sounds of high winds.When she got up to look out her window she could barely see anything.it was snowing, and not just a light feathery snow but a full blown blizzard. She quickly ran down to the common room to see if anyone else had made the same discovery that she did.when she walked down the steps to the common room she saw that someone did. She walked cautiously towards the person sitting by the fireplace.It was Harry. "Harry, what are you doing awake so late?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well I.had a nightmare you see and I couldn't fall back asleep.What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, I heard heavy winds, so I decided to check it out and it is snowing, I believe we are in the middle of a blizzard." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed the snow too." Harry said glumly.  
  
"What did you have a dream about Harry?" Hermione was dying to ask him this.  
  
"About Sirius' death.again."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
"Hermione, since we are both up can we.umm.talk?" Harry asked without making eye contact with her.  
  
"Well, sure Harry.what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I have been wanting to ask you about.Ron."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione questioned relieved he didn't want to talk about Sirius' death because it would be much painful for them to talk about. "Umm.well.I have noticed that you and Ron haven't been hanging around each other much.well really.that you haven't been talking to him much.you are kind of growing apart.and he is getting worried and sort of depressed.is there another guy?" He finally spat out.  
  
"OH! Goodness NO! I would never cheat on him I love him!"  
  
"Then why have you been separating yourself from him?" He sounded relieved.  
  
"Well, I don't really know."  
  
"Do you need time off?"  
  
"No.I don't think so."  
  
"You're not really sure of much tonight are you Hermione.when you were sick a few weeks ago Ron thought you were.well.pregnant."  
  
Hermione almost forgot all about herself thinking she was pregnant and was shocked that Ron thought the same. "Harry it was much too soon to tell if I was pregnant it was only one day after all!"  
  
"That's what I told him, but he was still worried about you.and he still is."  
  
"Well I can assure you that I am not pregnant." She said with a slight tremor, but Harry hadn't taken notice.  
  
"Ok, I trust you.but can you please talk to Ron he is driving me out of my bloody mind.and you know him he has trouble bringing up his feelings."  
  
"I will Harry, and thank you for talking to me.I really needed that."  
  
"That's what friends are for.I am going to try and fall asleep, I will see you tomorrow.Good night Hermione."  
  
"Good night Harry." After a few minutes Hermione decided that she herself should get some sleep.or at least try.  
  
Hermione was awoke earlier then she would have liked by Ron jumping on her bed.  
  
"HERMIONE, 'MIONE!! WAKE UP!" Ron shouted. She could see Harry standing by her nightstand and Ron jumping higher and higher each time until he landed straddling Hermione.  
  
"Ron, what in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"HERMIONE! Lessons have been canceled there is a big snow storm we already have four feet of snow and its still snowing I expect we should have off from lessons for the next few days!" Ron said without taking a breath.  
  
"Oh that is wonderful!" Hermione put a fake smile on her face.she would rather spend her days in the classroom then playing in the snow.but she did need a bit of a break and besides she was already 2 weeks ahead in all of her classes.  
  
"Me, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny are going to have a snowball fight! Do you want to come along?" Ron asked with so much excitement.  
  
Hermione thought about this a long while she rarely joined them in their games, but since she had her talk with Harry she thought it would be best for her and Ron to spend a little time together. "Ok, but you can't make me stay for long."  
  
"YES! Me and Harry are going to go and get ready we will meet you in the common room in 15 minutes."  
  
Hermione looked out her window it was still snowing extremely hard, and it was really dark. 'what time is it' Hermione looked at her clock and read 5 45. "What the bloody hell! It is so early, breakfast hasn't even begun. What are they thinking?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
When Hermione made her way down the common room, it was full of people 'and its only six in the morning' she thought to herself. She found her way to Ron, Harry and Ginny who were bundled up.Harry was eyeing up Ginny.she knew he liked her but was he ever going to act on that. "Hey guys I'm ready!"  
  
Ron and Harry led the way, they were so excited.Hermione and Ginny stayed behind them a bit to talk, they had become close friends over the past few months and they always enjoyed talking about Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey Gin, how are things going.you know between you and Harry?" Hermione asked the first question. She knew Ginny had a thing for Harry, but like Harry she never acted upon her feelings.  
  
"Well, I have been noticing him eyeing me up and today while we are playing in the snow, I thought it would be a perfect time to jump him and well maybe give him a little kiss." Ginny replied blushing.  
  
"OH! That's a great idea Gin!"  
  
"How are you and Ron? He has been asking me about you.but we haven't talked much lately.Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine.its just I haven't really been myself lately." Their conversation was cut short when they reached the entrance hall.Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and led her out into the snow. They played in the snow for hours and at one point when she looked over from being tackled on the ground by Ron she saw Ginny plant a kiss on Harrys lips.he was quite shocked by the looks of it. Then Ron had done the same to Hermione.no shock there it felt really nice it had warmed Hermione up quickly.  
  
"Hey guys I'm guessing it is about nine, how about we call it quits until lunch time!" Harry suggested. With that the four of them left for the common room, leaving Fred and George to pummel the Slytherins walking by.  
  
Apparently Harry and Ginny had become a couple between the entrance hall and the common room. They were snuggled up together in front of the fireplace. Ron and Hermione took a seat together on the chair next to them. Ron whispered in Hermiones ear.  
  
"Hey baby, have you been ok lately?" Ron started.  
  
Hermione was taken aback because Ron had never asked about feelings, "I've been fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Ok, good.I.thought you didn't like me anymore."  
  
"Oh Ron, I love you, you are so silly sometimes." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yea and I thought you were pregnant." They both laughed at this.  
  
"No, Ron I am definitely not pregnant. Period. End of discussion." Then it hit her, 'SHIT! I didn't get my period! OMG! OH NO!' "Uhh...Ron I have to go I am not feeling to well, I think I may just be hungry!" Hermione yelled as she left the room, "See you at dinner!"  
  
"But what about lunch?" Ron asked, but he was not heard.  
  
She ran to her dorm and sat in her bed staring ahead of her. 'oh my god' then she heard the door open.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"It's me.Ginny. Are you ok Herm?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny it's only you."  
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione on her bed and looked her straight in the eye, "Hermione Granger, what is wrong with you? I want no excuses, tell me right now."  
  
"Umm.well.I.Listen Ginny you cannot tell ANYONE!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well me and your brother.you see.we.a couple of weeks ago we.had ."  
  
"SEX! EWWWW!!!!!"  
  
"Ginny please?!"  
  
"Oh Hermione I did not need to know this information."  
  
"But you see Gin that is where the problem lies."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well lately I have been a little tired and well.when I was sick I read this book about.about.pregnancy." Hermione said in a near whisper, "And I just realized that my period has not come yet it was supposed to come over a week and a half ago."  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione for what felt like hours then she spoke, "Oh.whoa.Hermione you have to go to Madame Pomphrey.you have to find out if you are or if you are not."  
  
"Ginny, I KNOW THIS! You have to help me please I have the books in my trunk.lets read the signs and see if I have any.will you help me?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Of course that's what friends are for.the female ones." Ginny joked.  
  
Hermione went to her trunk and got the three books on pregnancy out. Ginny opened up the first one and started to read.  
  
"Ok Hermione, when did you and my brother.do this?"  
  
"Sixteen days ago."  
  
"Ok are you feeling any of these signs within the last week.Nausea?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Tender or swollen breasts?"  
  
Hermione felt her breasts, "Ow!.yes."  
  
"Sleepiness?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Headaches?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And last but not least.missed period?"  
  
Hermione gulped, "Yes."  
  
"Oh Hermione the signs are all there you just have to have a test done."  
  
"I'm scared Gin.What will Madame Pomphrey say?"  
  
Before Ginny could answer they were interrupted by a voice coming from the bed across the way.  
  
"I have a pregnancy test."  
  
"LAVENDER?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in here, if it helps I only heard the end of your conversation." Lavender spoke sleepily.  
  
"How come you have a test Lavender?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I have my older sister owl them to me just in case.you know." Lavender peeked her head out from inside her bed.  
  
Lavender got out of her bed and opened her trunk.she pulled out a little box.it was indeed a pregnancy test, "Here you are Hermione, now all you have to do is pee on the stick and wait three minutes."  
  
Hermione stared at it, "Is this accurate?"  
  
"97%."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. 'oh god, I cant believe I am doing this.what will my parents think?.my teachers?.the other students?.oh god here we go' Hermione peed on the stick and came back out into the dorms where Ginny and Lavender were waiting, "Now what?"  
  
"Well," said Lavender, "We wait."  
  
And the three of them waited. It was probably around lunchtime now.and the boys were sitting in the Great Hall worry free. "Hey Harry, where do you think Ginny and Hermione are? Do you think they are ok?" Ron asked more worried then before.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure they are fine!" Harry told his friend.  
  
"Ok, so Harry, you and my sister huh?"  
  
"Oh, that, Ron please don't kill me!"  
  
"Harry, its ok, I trust you, you wont hurt her."  
  
They left the conversation at that and went back to their lunch.  
  
Back in the dorms Hermione, Ginny and Lavender waited for what seemed like forever. Three minutes were up.Hermione looked at the stick.  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny and Lavender asked in unison.  
  
"It.it.says."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hmm.what does it say! I might update this tomorrow.but if not I am going away for 4 days and when I come back I will update it if you want an email when it is updated email me at angel52463@aol.com and fill in the subject box with 'the first time' 


	5. Room of Requirement

Hey this is the next chapter enjoy!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, what does it say?" Ginny asked worried.  
  
"I'm.pregnant." The three girls fell silent. It was five minutes before someone broke the silence; "I can't be pregnant! I have to take another test! Lavender, do you have another one?" Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, they are usually accurate." Lavender stated trying not to look Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER TEST! RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry but I don't have another test." Lavender mumbled.  
  
"THEN GET ONE!"  
  
"HERMIONE! You need to calm down! RIGHT NOW!" Ginny ordered.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and started to cry into her hands, "This can't be happening to me! I'm to young to have a baby!"  
  
"Hermione everything will be alright." Lavender comforted her.  
  
"I want to take another test. Lav do you think you could get your sister to owl me one?" Hermione asked, stopping her sobs for a minute.  
  
"Well sure I'll write her right now." With that Lavender went to write and ask her sister to owl her another pregnancy test. Ginny took over from here.  
  
"Herm, now that we.umm know we have to tell someone."  
  
"Oh No! What will people think? What will they say? What will my parents say? Oh god my parents!"  
  
"Hermione stop your rambling! I am getting a headache."  
  
"Gin, we need a plan."  
  
"I know.we have to tell Ron.and Harry."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
  
"But Hermione, they.I mean Ron especially needs to know he is going to be a father."  
  
"All finished I should have a test by tomorrow!" Lavender interrupted.  
  
"Great." Hermione said with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, who are we going to tell." Lavender broke the silence.  
  
"No one." Hermione stated the end of the conversation as she made her way to the common room. Ginny and Lavender exchanged a look and followed her.  
  
"But Hermione we need to tell someone!" Ginny followed Hermione close behind.  
  
"Not until we are sure Gin!"  
  
"Sure about what?" Ron smiled at his girlfriend and sister.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron as if he had grown another head.  
  
"Uh.Hermione is something Ron?" Ron gave a worried look.  
  
"She's fine, thank you, have a nice day big brother!" Ginny pulled Hermione off towards the portrait whole and escorted her out of the common room along with Lavender. Ron looked after her worried, again.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Lavender headed towards the astronomy tower where they could have some privacy. They stayed there all through lunch, and most of the afternoon into the late evening.  
  
"Hey Hermione I bet you are feeling a bit hungry, aren't you?" Lavender asked hopefully. She was starving and dinner was about to begin.  
  
"Hey Lav, I think me and Hermione are going to stay here a bit longer.why don't you go to dinner and try to persuade everyone that Hermione is fine." Ginny said smiling at Lavender.  
  
"Ok, great I am starving.umm.Hermione do you want me to bring you back anything?"  
  
"No, I am not hungry."  
  
"Ok, well I will see you guys later if you are not back in the common room I will know where to find you, right?"  
  
"Actually Lav, I have an idea." Ginny said with a sly smile, "Maybe we don't have to wait for your sister to send another test."  
  
"But, how?" Lavender asked, while Hermione just stared at her best girl friend.  
  
"I am not telling anyone Gin!" Hermione reminded her.  
  
"And you won't have to! We can go to the room of requirement!"  
  
"That's a great idea Gin!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Ok, so Lav, you go to dinner and explain that Hermione is just fine, but that I am not feeling well. And can you please keep Ron and Harry from visiting. And also can you bring me back some food, say it is for Hermione. I will take Hermione to the room of requirement and we can take another test or tests.whatever will make Hermione happy. Meet us there after dinner. We will have the news for you!" Ginny ran the plan over with Lavender and Hermione listened. Lavender went to dinner to carry out the first part of the plan.keeping Ron and Harry away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ron.Harry!" Lavender greeted.  
  
"Uhh.Hi. Where's Hermione.Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well Ginny is not feeling to well, so Hermione said she would stay with her." Lavender thought this was cake.  
  
"Ginny! Is she alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"She will be fine, probably just catching a cold."  
  
"Well I am going to visit her and bring her dinner."  
  
"NO! I mean you don't want to go near her for about a day, she's.sneezing all over everything, and she isn't hungry." Lavender lied.  
  
"Oh ok.well then maybe she should go to Madame Pomphrey?" Harry was skeptical.  
  
"Well you see it is not THAT bad Harry, just let her be you can see her tomorrow or maybe later tonight."  
  
"What about Hermione she has to eat?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"I am bringing her, her dinner." Lavender lied again.  
  
"Ok.can I see her at least?"  
  
"Don't you have other things to do?" Lavender asked before grabbing a bunch of food for her and Ginny to eat. She couldn't stand lying to them any longer, "I am going to eat with Gin.Hermione now I will see you boys later." Lavender left.  
  
"That was weird!" Harry said, Ron nodded his head in agreement. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny made their way to the hallway that contained the room of requirement. Ginny paced back and fourth three times thinking about pregnancy and before her the door appeared. She pulled Hermione inside and as she was closing the door she saw Lavender running towards her with food. She waited for her to come inside.  
  
"Hey, I decided not to stay for dinner, they wouldn't stop asking questions, bit annoying." Lavender explained.  
  
"Ha, I knew they would." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ok, guys lets get this over with." Hermione broke their laughter.  
  
"Ok Hermione here is a test.good luck." Ginny gave her the test.  
  
Hermione came out of the private toilet with the test, "Ok now we wait.three minutes."  
  
They waited the three minutes, again. It seemed like hours. Lavender and Ginny had eaten their dinner during the three minutes. They were up.  
  
"Well Hermione here is the moment of truth." Ginny looked at the test. Hermione didn't want to.  
  
"Hermione.you.you.I don't understand you aren't pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"That isn't possible." Lavender chimed in.  
  
"I'M NOT PREGNANT! WHAT A RELIEF!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Ginny didn't sound happy.  
  
"Why aren't you guys happier for me?"  
  
"Hermione, you have to take another one, I mean one test said you were pregnant another said different." Ginny stated.  
  
Hermione knew Ginny was right, but she did not want to admit it, "Ok I will take another test." Hermione grabbed another test from the table and went into the bathroom she came back out half an hour later, "It took me a while to pee."  
  
They all sat around the test and waited three minutes. They all looked at the test this time.  
  
"Hermione you have to go see Madame Pomphrey." Ginny stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We will go with you."  
  
"Thanks you guys.I don't know what I would do without you two in my life."  
  
The three girls left the room and made their way to the hospital wing carrying the positive pregnancy test. The stood in front of Madame Pomphreys office and Hermione knocked lightly. The nurse came to the door and answered, "Well hello dears, how can I help you?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Well Hermione here has something to tell you." Ginny pushed her forward. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys stay tuned for the next chapter I will update soon! 


	6. Telling Madame Pomfry, Ron, and Parents?

Hey guys here is the next chapter.thanks for the nice reviews.and to the people who felt the need to call my story a soap opera.screw ya! Don't read my story if you think it's so sappy or what not! ENJOY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Hermione has something she wants to you." Ginny pushed Hermione forward. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Granger are you feeling alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, it's just that.well.imaybepregnant." Hermione answered low, so low that Madame Pomfrey did not understand her.  
  
"Excuse me dear I did not quite understand what you said."  
  
Hermione looked to Ginny and Lavender for help. Lavender was about to say it for Hermione when Ginny put her hand over Lavenders mouth and shook her head at Hermione, "I may be pregnant."  
  
"Oh dear! Miss Granger is this some kind of JOKE?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid it is not."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked absolutely horrified, "Oh dear, come and have a seat on this bed, I will be with you in a minute, I must inform the headmaster."  
  
"NO! Please Madame Pomfrey, not until we are sure!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Well, alright but as soon as we find results, straight to the Headmaster."  
  
"Thank you! May Lavender and Ginny please stay with me?"  
  
"Oh if you insist dear."  
  
The girls sat in chairs next to the bed Hermione was sitting in. Madame Pomfrey started to ask questions...  
  
"Alright Miss Granger, I need you to answer a few questions for me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"When did you.indulge in sexual activity."  
  
"Almost three weeks ago." Hermione was about to cry at her own stupid mistake.  
  
"Did you engage in actual intercourse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you use any means of protection."  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you perform any contraception spells after intercourse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long after?"  
  
"The next day."  
  
"I am terribly sorry to inform you Miss Granger that you should have performed the spell within an hour after intercourse, therefore the spell was not affective. Did you know this."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You knew this Miss Granger, and you did not perform the spell within the hour. Why not?"  
  
"I fell asleep." Hermione was so ashamed.  
  
"I see dear. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"  
  
"Yes. Three."  
  
"What were the outcomes of the tests?"  
  
"The first one was positive, the second was negative, and the third was positive. That is why I came to see you."  
  
"Dear, you should have come to me at the beginning of all of this. But you are here now that is all that matters, now Miss Granger lay back and get comfortable." Hermione laid back on the bed. Madame Pomfrey went to her office for a short time then returned with her wand, "Now Hermione, please spread your legs a little for me. This may sting a bit." Hermione did this. Madame Pomfrey muttered a spell under her breath and Hermione felt a stinging sensation in her pelvic area. She grabbed Ginny and Lavenders hands and gripped tightly. Hermione did not scream, but she did cry. In minutes, which seemed like hours to Hermione, the stinging stopped. Madame Pomfrey left for her office again. Several minutes later she reappeared.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, am I pregnant?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are indeed pregnant." Hermione cried out. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall freely, "Miss Granger, please, I need to ask you a few more questions. The Headmaster will be here soon."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked calming her cries.  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
Hermione stared ahead for a few minutes before answering, "Ron."  
  
"Ron who?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Ok dear that is all, I will inform the Headmaster to bring Mister Weasley along."  
  
"NO! Please Madame Pomfrey, I want to tell him myself."  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "Alright dear."  
  
The four women waited for Professor Dumbledore to join them in the infirmary. Ten minutes later he arrived.  
  
"Good evening Poppy. You said this was urgent?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his eye, "I see Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Miss Brown are also here for the urgent matter." Dumbledore chuckled, thinking he was being funny.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked like she wanted to push him, "Albus, I have something important to tell you, it has something to do with Miss Granger."  
  
"Is she alright?" He asked looking over at Hermione, Hermione looked out the window.  
  
"No, Albus, she is pregnant."  
  
No one spoke for minutes. Dumbledore walked over to Hermiones bed and asked for some privacy. Ginny and Lavender left reluctantly, "Miss Granger. I would like to speak with you. Please look at me. Don't be ashamed."  
  
"But I am ashamed." Hermione spoke tears spilling down her face.  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
"Ron.Ron Weasley."  
  
"Has he been informed?"  
  
"No. I want to tell him myself?"  
  
"Your parents are on their way. They have not yet been informed, Madame Pomfrey told me to invite them. Do you also want to inform them."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to inform Mr. Weasley before they arrive."  
  
Hermione did not answer his question, instead she asked her own, "Will I be able to stay here.at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I believe arrangements can be made." Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"Why are you smiling? This is not a happy moment."  
  
"Miss Granger, though this was not planned, we cannot dwell on its existence."  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled her first smile all day. Hermione spent the night in the infirmary. Ginny and Lavender offered to stay with her also. They each got their own bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Ron and Harry went down to breakfast. No sign of Hermione, Ginny or Lavender.  
  
"Hey Harry, where do you think they are? We haven't seen them since yesterday afternoon. Except Lavender and she was acting weird." Ron asked looking around the entire Great Hall.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I suppose they all caught what Ginny had." Harry settled for this because he was hungry. Ron wasn't eating. Strange, "Ron you ok?"  
  
"Just worried." Lavender showed up in the doors of the Great Hall. Ron leapt up and ran to her, "Lavender is Hermione ok? I haven't seen her. Have you."  
  
Lavender looked at the worried boy, Hermione sent her to get Ron and bring him to the infirmary, "Ron Hermione is in the hospital wing, she needs to see you, now!"  
  
"THE HOSPITAL WING? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Ron screamed catching the attention of everyone in the hall, "WHY DIDN"T SHE CALL FOR ME SOONER! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Ron ran towards the hospital wing.  
  
Lavender sat down next to Harry and explained he would soon find out what is going on. It was not her business to tell. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron made his way to the infirmary and saw Hermione lying in bed with a tear stained face. He ran to her bed, "Hermione, are you ok? What's the matter?"  
  
Hermione stared at him and looked deep into his worried eyes before answering him, "Ron I have something to tell you, please don't be angry." She pleaded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ron, do you remember what we did a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled.  
  
"Well it concerns that night."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You see I thought I was just getting sick, but it was something else."  
  
"Uh-huh." Ron looked worried.  
  
"You see Ron.I." Hermione was cut off by the Headmaster.  
  
"Miss Granger, your parents are here." Dumbledore smiled at her and Ron.  
  
Hermiones' parents made their way over to her kissing her and asking what was wrong. Ron backed away. 'Sex, hospital wing, ignoring him for a few days, parents, Dumbledore' Ron put it together in his head 'she's pregnant' Ron knew it, "HERMIONE OH GOD NO! IS IT TRUE?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"Hermione dear, what is Ronald talking about?" Hermiones mother asked her daughter.  
  
Hermione could have killed Ron, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't stupid she knew he put the pieces to the puzzle together. "Well mum, dad, I have some news."  
  
"What is it darling?" Her father asked.  
  
"I'm you see.I'm going to.have a baby." Hermione blurted out finally, tears streaming her face, "And Ron is the father." She sobbed.  
  
Hermiones' mother held her baby girl in her arms crying. Her father sat on the end of her bad and stared at his feet. Ron just stared at Hermione. After several minutes Hermione and her mother calmed down, but her father was still in shock. He looked up at Ron, "You got my baby pregnant."  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. He just stared at him. No response.  
  
"How could you do this to my innocent angel!" Hermiones' dad leapt forward landing on Ron. Ron did not move. Dumbledore removed Hermiones' dad.  
  
Ron sat himself up. 'I have to tell my parents' he thought. "I'm sorry Mr. Granger." Ron was now crying. "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, I love your daughter very much.I am asking your permission for her hand in marriage."  
  
"If you are going to marry my daughter only because she is pregnant, you have another thing coming Mr. Weasley." Her father spat.  
  
"Father STOP IT! I love him too! And I can think for myself. Ronald Weasley, I would love to marry you and have your child." Hermione smiled. Ron brought her into his warm embrace.  
  
"Are you going to allow this dear?" Hermiones' father asked his wife.  
  
"There is nothing I can do to stop it." She answered back.  
  
"Dumbledore smiled. He made his way over to Hermione and Ron, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you!" They said in unison.  
  
"I will call for Mr. Weasleys' parents and siblings, Miss Brown, and Mr. Potter."  
  
Hermiones parents talked amongst each other while Ron and Hermione waited for other arrivals. Dumbledore went to get them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am going away for 3 day I will update when I return if you want me to email you when I update email me at angel52463@aol.com with 'the first night' in the subject box. 


	7. Angry Minds

SORRY!! it took me so long to update...been busy! Enjoy this chapter.....thanks for great reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in tow. Before they entered Dumbledore turned to them, "Molly, Arthur...I cannot inform you as to why you are here, but I can tell you that neither your son or daughter are injured. If you will please follow me." Dumbledore opened the door to the infirmary and they entered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley saw her son with his arms wrapped around Hermione, she ran down the infirmary towards them, "RONALD! HERMIONE! Are you alright?" She brought them into her tight embrace not noticing Hermiones parents and the disgusted looks on their face  
  
"Yes mum were fine!" Ron answered her looking her from Hermione.  
  
"Oh dear, if you are not injured then what is the problem?"  
  
"Well mum we have some news." Ron looked down at his feet.  
  
"News? What kind of news?"  
  
Hermione started, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Ron cut her off, "Mum, Hermione and I are going to have a baby!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared from her son to Hermione. Mr. Weasley broke the silence, "What's going on dear? I just had a chat with the Grangers, they do not seem to happy. Are you alright Hermione dear? Ron?" Mr. Weasley tried so hard to figure out what was going on.  
  
Ron broke the silence, "We are getting married too. I don't care if you approve or not!"  
  
Mr. Weasley spoke, "Excuse me son but what in hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Hermione and I are having a baby AND we are getting married."  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY IS SHE HAVING A BABY!" Mr. Granger started to run towards Ron. Mr. Weasley restrained him with his wand.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came to after Mr. Grangers sudden outburst, "Don't you lay a hand on my son...or my daughter." Mrs. Weasley spoke proud. Mr. Weasley nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger glared at the Weasleys and their daughter. Mrs. Granger spoke, "How can you accept this? This is an outrage. She will not be having this baby. And she definately will not be marrying...him." She looked at Ron in disgust.  
  
"IT IS MY CHILD AND I WILL BE HAVING IT!" Hermione broke down, "AND I WILL BE MARRYING MR. RONALD WEASLEY! END OF DISCUSSION!"  
  
Everyone sat in silence. Harry, Ginny, and Lavender entered the room. Harry was completely clueless to the whole situation. He ran over to Ron and a crying Hermione, "What is going on?" He looked around to all the parents in the room.  
  
"Harry, Hermione and I are having a baby." Ron found it harder to tell his best friend then to tell his own parents.  
  
Harry looked from Rons parents trying to comfort Hermione to Hermiones parents staring in disgust 'the last thing they need is more trouble' Harry thought to himself. He smiled, "Congratulations mate. Congratualtions Hermione."  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, except Hermione and Ron. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, "Oh Harry, you do not know how happy you have made me!"  
  
Hermiones father chimed in once again, "Can't you make up your mind you whore!"  
  
Everyone stared at Mr. Granger in disbelief, Hermione looked horrified, Harry and Ron were disgusted, as was everyone else in the room. Mrs. Granger spoke first, "I believe we should be leaving now, lets go dear." Mrs. Granger grabbed her husbands hand and started to walk out of the infirmary.  
  
"MUM!" Hermione cried, "Please mum! Don't you love me anymore? I'm still your little girl!" Hermione tried to run towards them but fell in the process. She repeated this until her mother turned around to look at her daughter who was crying hysterically.  
  
"I do not have a little girl." She walked out of the room followed by Mr. Granger who sneered at her.  
  
Hermione lay in the middle of the floor hyperventilating, "How-can-they-do- this-to-me?" Everyone around her just stared not daring to go near her. Ron went to lay next to her but she got up and left. Ron ran after her.  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "Let them be they need to be alone." No one liked the idea but decided he knew best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron ran after Hermione. He ran down many hallways but he could not find her. Every once in a while he would hear a sob which told him she was still running. Finally he lost her. He set out to find her. He searched for at least an hour when he came to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, he had already searched here but he would try again. He walked in to find Myrtle floating over a stall. Ron ran over to the stall, "Myrtle is Hermione in here?"  
  
"Look for yourself."  
  
Ron tried to open the stall but it was locked, "It's locked Myrtle is she in there?" Ron didn't wait for an answer he broke the door open and to his horror found Hermione laying on the ground covered in her own blood..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sry its so short! I hope to update soon........but I have a busy schedule tues. I have a dentist appointment and other stuff......wed. I get my license......thurs. first day of school! i will update asap!! hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Perfect Family?

OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! PLEASE STILL HEART ME!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! This is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it read and review!! I wrote this today in my study hall it just sort of.came to me! It's been a really long time.if you feel like it read the last chapter to sort of remember what's going on if you don't! HAPPY READING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!?! Oh Merlin please wake up!" Ron shook Hermione, she didn't wake. He checked her pulse, it was barely beating. Ron picked Hermione up and ran back to the hospital wing. He burst through the doors, "HELP ME!! I found Hermione in the girl bathroom all cut up, and her heartbeat is really faint!" Ron let the tears fall freely down his face as he settled her onto a bed.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT!" Ordered Madame Pomphrey. Everyone but Dumbledore left. Mcgonagall left to her office, Lavender went back to the dorms to inform everyone that Hermione and Ron were alright and Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley parents waited impatiently.  
  
"What's taking so long!?!" Ron paced in front of the infirmary doors. Harry tired to calm him but he was too upset. An hour passed before Dumbledore appeared in the hall.  
  
"I'm happy to report that Miss Gran.Weasley is going to be alright, she has lost a lot of blood, but Poppy was able to fix that in a jiffy, and the baby is going to be alright Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled when he saw the relieved looks on everyone's faced.except Ron's.  
  
"JIFFY!?! You call an hour of pain and worry that the girl you love and your unborn child may not be alive! A JIFFY!!"  
  
"Ron calm down, they're alright! That's all you need to know about now!" Ginny yelled, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, "We," she flailed her arms around towards her family and Harry, "were worried too! She.they! Are part of our family you know!.I mean not yet officially but."  
  
"Stop it!" Harry interjected. He felt warm and fuzzy inside to the thought of Ginny calling him family. They had been going out for nearly as long as Ron and Hermione, it felt nice to have a 'family'. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he noticed Ginny glaring at him, "I mean.Hermione is going to be alright now so.we don't have to fight anymore.right?" Everyone stared at him.  
  
"When can we see her?" Ron broke the silence. Harry secretly thanked him for that.  
  
"Well you can see her now, but I must warn you Mr. Weasley she does not look too well and she will not be up to much." Ron didn't stay to hear the rest of Dumbledores speech. He ran into the infirmary to Hermiones bed. She looked like she was sleeping.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice was shaky. Hermione opened her eyes, tears flowed silently. Ron leaned over to kiss her, but she turned her face.  
  
"I'm so ashamed." She whispered.  
  
"No 'Mione don't be ashamed, you're safe now, the baby is safe!" This made Hermione cry harder to a near sob.  
  
"Ron I cut myself! I endangered my life! I endangered my.our child's life!"  
  
"Yes, but I found you in time and saved you both!"  
  
"Oh Ron, I love you for saving us, but I wish I could die!" Hermione covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.  
  
"Hermione," she looked up, "you don't want to die. Why did you cut yourself?.the real reason."  
  
"So that I'll never forget what my parents think of me.they are right."  
  
"What?" Ron was confused, "Why would you want to remember that?" Hermione lifted her bandages to reveal the word 'whore' cut into her thighs and wrists. She started crying again. Ron held her, "Forget about what they said, they are not a part of you anymore, you are not a 'whore'."  
  
"YES I AM!" She cried louder.  
  
"Hermione! If you were a whore you would have slept with half the school and this baby would probably not be mine! That is the definition of a whore!"  
  
"But I'm going to be a mother at 17."  
  
"I'm going to be a father at 17."  
  
"I'm going to have a husband at 17."  
  
"I'm going to have a wife at 17." Hermione thought about this.  
  
"I guess they are wrong."  
  
"Damn straight they are! They don't even know you Hermione, what a wonderful person you are, if they cannot see through this pregnancy to whom they say is their daughter, then they belong at St. Mungos."  
  
"Thanks Ron, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ron pulled a little box out of his pocket, "Hermione will you, officially be my wife?" A smile grew on Hermiones sad face.  
  
"Ron this is gorgeous, where did you get it? It must have been so expensive!"  
  
"It was my grams. My mom already promised hers to Ginny, she has loved it since she was young, but this one is more beautiful to me, it's made of real stardust and its age makes it even more." Ron was cut off by Hermiones lips joining his. Ginny, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley parents come in the middle of the kiss.  
  
"Hey hey now get a room you two!"  
  
"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley hit her husband.  
  
"Well, it alright dear we know what they have been doing."  
  
Everyone laughed and for the first time in Hermiones life she thought what a perfect family she had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well guys that's it for this chapter I will update soon! I am getting my wisdom teeth out this weekend so I'm in the house for the weekend I think I will write more.and I'm also writing some other stories that are my dreams involving me and others but I will change the characters to Harry Potter hehe! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't to mad at me for taking so long! 


	9. Uh Oh

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry! This has taken me soooooo long to update!!!! Please don't hate me!!!!! Cause I looooove you! Haha! And thank you to all my fans if you are reading this!!! So here is the next chapter for The First Night!  
  
WARNING::::::::::STRONG LANGUAGE!  
  
Chapter 9: Uh oh.  
  
Hermione spent a few days in the hospital wing before she was sent back to her regular dorm. It was now April and she was thinking a lot lately about her wedding. She wanted to wait until she was out of school. Hopefully Ron would too. 'Well here goes nothing.'  
  
"Ron?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Umm...I was thinking about the wedding...I think we should...waittilweareoutofschool."  
  
He just stared at her...'he looks angry.' Hermione started to bite her nails. 'He's not going to agree!'  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Look Ron I know you're ang r y...Did I hear you right Ronald?"  
  
"Yes you did, I agree. We don't want to rush into anything you know...and there are such things as long engagements." He seemed worried.  
  
"Rush? Am I rushing you?" She glared.  
  
"No...you're not rushing me...I just agree all right?"  
  
"If you didn't want to marry me Ron then why did you ask me?"  
  
"I DO WANT TO MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU! EVEN IF WE DIDN'T HAVE THIS BABY I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME!"  
  
Hermione was crying at this point, "Really?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, really."  
  
"OH RON! I'm so sorry." She was sobbing into his shoulder now.  
  
"It's all right 'Mione just calm down. Seems pregnancy has gotten the best of you huh?"  
  
She laughed. "I'm going to go to bed Ron, I'll see you in the morning. Night. Love you." She gave him a quick kiss and went up to bed.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up dressed and went down to the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.  
  
"Morning guys."  
  
"Morning Hermione." They said in unison.  
  
"It scares me when you two do that." They laughed and made their way to breakfast.  
  
"Hey Hermione...I know Dumbledore is helping you with the baby in school, but what about out of school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shh...Harry no one knows about my being pregnant!" Hermione said a little too loud. She gathered the attention of the tables surrounding her. They all stared at the trio in shock awe. Suddenly a wave of whispers broke out over the hall. Hermione ran out crying she could hear them as she ran by, "Hermione Granger pregnant!" "I would have never suspected her!" Hermione felt as though she was going to pass out and to make matters worse Malfoy was coming her way.  
  
"Who would have been filthy enough to fuck your disgusting mudblood pussy...or did you get it up the ass you filthy whore?"  
  
Hermione couldn't speak she was having the most excruciating stomach pains of her life.  
  
"What nothing to say...whore?"  
  
Hermione fell to her knees.  
  
"What are you doing getting on your knees? Want to suck my dick now? Get your filthy mudblood saliva all over it? Do you really think I'd fuck you?"  
  
Hermione was now lying on the ground. Malfoy was about to kick her when Ron and Harry showed up, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!" Harry pushed Malfoy up against the wall with his wand at his throat, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She fell down I didn't touch the little whore. Are you the father Potter?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"No but I am, and I'm going to fuck you up Malfoy!" Ron grabbed his throat and was about to punch him when Hermione gave out a yelp in pain, "Hermione! I'm taking her to the hospital wing...Harry take care of him. Ron ran to the hospital wing yet again with Hermione in his arms. Harry stayed behind and put a few spells on Malfoy. Lets just say he won't be bothering Hermione anymore....  
  
In the hospital wing Ron waited with Hermione as she was given a potion to stabilize her, then Madame Pomphrey ran a few tests to see what was wrong with her. They were later joined by Harry and Ginny.  
  
Madame Pomphrey came out of her office, "Ms. Granger...Mr. Weasley...you are having twins."  
  
"TWINS?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"It does run in my family, just a lil." Ron wasn't sure how angry she was.  
  
"Well I guess it won't be too bad...as long as they don't turn out like Fred and George." Everyone laughed including Madame Pomphrey...she too remembers the Weasley twins.  
  
That's it for this chapter I'll try not to wait too long for the next! Hope you liked it! KISSES! AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING! 


	10. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I was so happy to look in my mailbox and see them all...sorry this took longer than expected I was having some computer trouble but I did write this down on paper! Not that I ever use any of the material I actually write down I just end up changing it lol well anywho on with chapter 10. ENJOY!  
  
Psychopenguin16: haha I thought you were my best friend reviewing it was amusing cause she loooooooves penguins and her name is Jessie I thought it was a crazy coincidence! Haha thanks for reviewing! And my friend says you rock! haha  
  
Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home  
  
After the news died down that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were having a baby, life seemed to go on normal for the two teenagers. Soon it was time for everyone to pack their trunks and return home. But Hermione didn't have a home...at least not 'her' home. She was to stay with the Weasleys...not that she didn't love and appreciate them, she wished her parents would let her come home...or at least visit.  
  
Hermione was standing at the Entrance Hall with Ron and Harry waiting to catch a carriage to Hogsmeade Station. She was lost in thought about her parents...she had tried to write to them, but her letters would be returned unread. This hurt Hermione, but she refused to shed a tear for the horrible ordeal her parents were putting her through.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The carriage is here." Harry helped Hermione with her trunk.  
  
Soon enough they were sitting in a compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express. The train ride was uneventful. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender discussed baby names, while Ron and Harry stuffed their faces with chocolates. They soon arrived back at Platform 9 ¾. The Weasley family was waiting for them.  
  
"Harry we will see you in a few weeks!" Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Lavender...I'm expecting many owls from you and you are invited to the burrow anytime! And Lav?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" She went to hug her friend.  
  
"Thank you for everything you did!"  
  
"Oh Hermione it was nothing...what are friends for."  
  
Ron gave Lavender a hug too and thanked her for helping Hermione when she couldn't go to him. They said their goodbyes and they were off to the burrow.  
  
When they arrived Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were waiting to welcome Hermione to the family.  
  
"Our favorite Hermione!" Fred greeted.  
  
"Yes our dear dear Hermione!" George chimed in.  
  
Bill and Charlie gave her hug then went to whisper something in Ginnys ear. 'Hmm...what are the plotting?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Come this way my Dear we have a surprise for you!" Molly dragged Hermione in to the Burrow 'It feels so warm and comfortable in here.' Hermione could not get enough of this house. And now she was living there. 'Crazy' she thought, but her thoughts were soon interrupted when Molly stood in front of a door Hermione had never noticed before.  
  
"Well Dear, open the door."  
  
Hermione was a little put off and cautiously opened the door...  
  
"Oh my Merlin." She whispered.  
  
"Do you like it Dear?"  
  
"Oh Mrs. Weasley! I LOVE IT!" Hermione brought Molly into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Oh Hermione...I'm glad you like it! We all took time out of our busy schedules to arrange this for you and Ron. We couldn't have our grandchildren sleeping in just any old room. We built on this little addition."  
  
In front of Hermione was a pale yellow room with soft carpeting. By the large bay window were two rocking chairs, and on the left wall was two cribs filled with little bears and rattles. On the right wall was two changing table and a bureau filled with baby clothes.  
  
"Well Hermione do you like it?" Fred and George asked in unison.  
  
"Oh! I love it you guys! Did you pay for this?"  
  
"Yes we did! Our little nephews could only have the best." Fred winked at her.  
  
"Nephews eh?" Ron chimed in, "Thanks you guys this is wicked!"  
  
"Still the same ickle Ronnikins." George pinched his cheeks.  
  
"OW! I'm going to get you for that. Ron ran after George and Fred took off after him. Hermione sat in one of the rocking chairs...Molly sat in the other.  
  
"Home Sweet Home." They both whispered then shared a giggle.  
  
Sorry if this is really short...but I think it gets the point across! Review if you'd like! Kisses! 


	11. Authors Note

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! I HAVE HAD SOOO MUCH STUFF TO DO...JUST STARTED COLLEGE....AND SOME PERSONAL THINGS....AND MY ONLINE PROVIDER BLOWS!! SO I HAVE ABOUT THREE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY!! FEAR NONE MY LOVELY READERS THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THIS ANNOYING DROUGHT OF ME NOT UPDATING.......PLEASE KEEP READIN NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON PROMISE....IF NOT THEN YOU CAN...WELL I'M SURE YOU CAN COME UP WITH A JUST PUNISHMENT.


	12. Suprises

Hello wonderful readers!! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy review please!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 11: Surprise**

Two months have passed and Hermione found herself 8 months pregnant, sweating her arse off...and moodier than ever. She found herself especially irritated with anyone who tried to help her. Being as independent as she was, help was the last thing she thought she needed.

"Hermione let me just _help_ you fix lunch." Ron whined.

"I do not need your help Ronald!" She protested.

"Need...or want?" He challenged.

"You are getting on my last nerve Weasley!"

"Yea...well so are your mood swings!" He yelled fed up with her.

"Don't yell at me!" Hermione cried. She ran out of the room in tears.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Ron you are SO insensitive sometimes!" Ginny slapped Ron clear across the face, and ran to catch up with Hermione.

"Looks like you've done it again Ron." Harry snickered from the kitchen table.

"Shut up Harry. You don't know what it's like to have a pregnant woman yelling at you all the bloody time because _she_ doesn't want my help! And what is the deal with those cravings, no one eats like that...she is getting on my bloody nerves and all I want to do is help her, is that too much to ask? Is it Harry? IS IT?!" Ron took a long breath after revealing what he really thought of Hermione's pregnancy.

"Um...Ron, maybe you should...keep it down." Harry looked nervous.

"Why should I keep it down...oh no she might hear me...oh poor Ronnie, I'm shaking in my knees." Ron danced around like a small child flailing his arms wildly.

"Ron, I really think you should stop." Harry whispered.

"No, Harry, I think he should go on." Hermione was standing behind Ron, watching his every move.

"Oh..." Ron started to blush madly from embarrassment.

"Is that all you have to say, you inconsiderate prick." She glared.

"Umm..."

"Listen to me Ronald! If I ever see you acting in such a manner, again, I will kick your puny arse to America."

"O...K." Then Ron made the worst mistake of his life...he laughed.

"Are. You. Laughing." She stepped closer until her large stomach hit Ron. "Do you have ANY idea what it is like being pregnant Ron...NO, you don't! How dare you laugh at me...If I could have one wish it would be that you pack on all this weight, have a sore back, sore ankles, headaches constantly, babies kicking, and food, you would never want to see food again, even you Ronald Weasley, and I never want to see you AGAIN! Get the bloody hell away from me!"

Ron taken aback stared at her in awe...half because she swore and half because she never wanted to see him again...It hurt.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He hung his head low.

"Sorry won't cut it this time...OW...Mister." She held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ron rushed to her side to hold her up.

"I don't...OW...know!" She cried sitting down with Ron's help.

"Get my mother Harry...and Ginny!" Ron ordered. Harry ran out of the kitchen to retrieve the Weasley clan.

"'Mione everything's going to be alright." Ron whispered in her eye, while rubbing her back.

"It hurts Ron, I don't know what's going on, they aren't due for another month...here it comes again!" Hermione cried out the last of her sentence in pain. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry rushed in the kitchen at this moment.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley cooed.

"It really hurts mum." Mrs. Weasley smiled, that was the first time Hermione had called her mum. She felt as though she gained another daughter. Hermione's painful screams brought her out of her revere.

"What kind of pain is it dear?"

"AHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Harry call St. Mungos, I think it's time! Ron, help Hermione to the fire! Ginny, get Hermione some clothes, I'll call Arthur and the boys to inform them." Everyone was still standing around, shocked at her quick commands, "LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" Everyone scattered in different directions.

Ron picked up Hermione and carried her to the fireplace, where St. Mungos transported her safely. Ron flooed next, followed by Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was set in a wheelchair; Ron wheeled her to the front desk.

"My fiancé is in labor!" He stated in a rush.

"Sir, calm down, did you call ahead of time?"

"Yes we called."

"Alright then, let me check my phone list. Name please."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"Hmm...Sorry Sir, what is your fiancés name?"

"HERMIONE GRANGER WOMAN! I'M IN LABOR AND HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR LIST!" Hermione stood from her chair to yell at the medi-witch behind the desk.

"Ma'am I think you should sit back down and wait, can you repeat the name for me please?" Hermione looked ready to kill.

"Granger, Hermione." Ron repeated calmly.

"Here she is! If you wouldn't mind Mr. Weasley, let's take your wife to her own room."

"She remembers his name." Hermione muttered to herself, angry and in pain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty hours later the whole Weasley clan was present...Ron was the only other person in the delivery room. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stood close to the doors, the others sat in the waiting room...

"Ooooh...it hurts like bloody hell Ron." Hermione cried out.

"You're doing wonderful 'Mione." Ron held her hand. Hermione squeezed hard, "Ow Hermione that hurt."

She glared at him, "Ron, I don't want to hear you whine about pain!" She squeezed harder to inflict more pain on him, "I blame this on you Ron!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

"You know you wanted it too!" He argued.

"Don't upset her Mr. Weasley; she must have been under a lot of stress to give premature birth...to twins at that she doesn't need anymore!" The Medi-Witch, yelled at Ron. He nodded in understanding.

"Ooh! I think it's time, I see one crowning! Alright Hermione push on three...1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

Hermione let out groans of pain, but the pain soon subsided to a numbing feeling where she could cry no more. She replaced her angry screams to tears of agony, for her babies, Ron, and her parents. She has been through so much in the past months.

"Come on Hermione, you're doing great!" Ron praised.

"Ron...I'm sorry...for how...I acted...earlier!" She breathed after a long push.

"It's alright sweetheart, don't worry about it."

"It's time to push again Hermione." The Medi-witch interrupted.

"No Ron...You are...all...I have...I'm sorry."

"Alright 'Mione." He kissed her forehead.

"You have a beautiful baby Boy!" The Witch held up their beautiful son, who for a premature baby was a healthy weight.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her son. He had a speck of red hair on his head, "He's beautiful."

"This isn't over Hermione...time to push again!"

"Alright! I'm ready this time." Hermione leaned up more ready to pop this baby out.

She groaned in pain while Ron held her hand. A few minutes later Hermione gave birth to another beautiful child...

"It's a healthy baby Girl! Would you like to hold your babies now?"

"Yes!" The excited new parents beamed.

"Wait, not just yet...seems we have another one in here."

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione asked in shock surprise.

"Looks like this one was a hider. Are you ready Hermione?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Now push!"

No more than three minutes later Hermione had yet again given birth to her third child.

"You have another beautiful baby Girl!"

"Now they can hold their babies." The other Medi-Witch brought them all three of their children, "We'll tell the family they can come in now."

The Weasley clan entered with caution.

"Let me see my two beautiful grandchildren!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Mum, there is a little surprise...there are three!"

The Weasley's gathered 'round to get a good look at the three newest additions to the family.

"What are you going to name them?" Fred asked.

"The little boy's name will be Alexander Arthur Weasley." Ron stated proudly.

"This little girl's name will be Aishling Ginerva Weasley." Hermione smiled proudly.

"And this little one, our little hider, she will be named Mariana Satine Weasley." Ron held up the last child.

Everyone stood chatting and admiring the babies. The Medi-Witch interrupted their happy moment.

"Excuse me...Ms. Granger, I have visitors."

"Alright." Hermione looked confused, "Send them in."

Two people walked through the doors of the room, everyone stared in disbelief, no one as shocked as Hermione or as angry as Ron...

"Mum? Dad?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AH! Sorry to keep it at a cliffy! But at least I updated!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter....tons of info in this chapter.....I have a few more to go I'm almost done!! REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE! Kisses xoxo


	13. Healing Takes Time

_**Chapter 12: Healing Takes Time**_

_Hey!! I have updated and it didn't take me THAT long to do it!! I'm so proud! I hope you're proud!! I'm looking at two more chapters for this story...please read...enjoy...and review!_

_0000000000000000_

_Mum? Dad?_

_000000000000000_

"Hi sweetie." Her mother offered a small smile. Mrs. Granger nudged her husband.

"Hello dear, I see you've had triplets. Splendid." His voice was cold.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you and our grandchildren." Mrs. Granger stepped forward, the Weasley family stared them down. An uncomfortable silence filled the air only to be broken by the cries of the newest Weasley son.

"Hermione would you like to hold him?" The Medi-Witch asked.

Hermione didn't answer, "Hermione?" The Medi-Witch approached her, "She's not conscious! Everyone LEAVE!" Another Medi-Witch escorted the entire family from the room. Ron protested angrily...

"She's the mother of my child...my fiancé...you can't kick me out!"

"Watch me!" The Witch pushed Ron through the doors and pulled the shade on the window down.

Ron calmed himself when a Medi-Witch from Hermione's room handed him his son, "It looks as though Ms. Granger has some internal bleeding, and we are trying our best to pull her through. Three children is a lot of strain on any woman." She spoke softly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mrs. Granger spoke up from the back.

"You, stay out of this!" Ron whipped around, handed his son to Ginny, and walked until he was face to face with his future mother-in-law, "You have no business being here!"

"She is MY daughter!"

"Who YOU disowned! You turned your back on her...both of you! What kind of parent is that?"

Mr. Granger stepped in front of his wife, creating a barrier between his wife and Ron, "You ungrateful boy...we came back! Do you see us here, right now! We are back; we want our daughter back in our life, and our grandchildren."

"Not in this lifetime." Ron glared. He backed away from Mr. Granger, walking briskly down the hall. Harry followed him. The rest of the Weasleys stood watching the Grangers shift uncomfortably.

"We'll be over there." Mrs. Granger announced.

"Too much for you to handle?" Mrs. Weasley challenged.

"How dare you!" She shouted.

They were cut off when a Medi-Witch opened the doors of Hermione's room, "What is going on out here?" She yelled over Mrs. Granger's voice.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" The witch asked.

"He went that way I could get him for you." Ginny offered as she walked down the hall.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, we are Hermione's parents, can we see her?" Mrs. Granger's voice was sickly sweet.

"Do not let them in!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"I'm sorry, they are her parents, I have to. Come this way please." Mrs. Granger smiled a fake smile at the Weasley family when she entered the room.

"That conniving bastard!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Molly!" Arthur was shocked at his wife's vocabulary.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were running down the hallway. Ron saw Mrs. Granger shine a fake smile at his mother as she entered Hermione's room. He never heard his mother utter such words, "Where are they going!?" He shouted as he ran up to the closed door.

"They used the ol' 'We're her parents' excuse." Fred huffed.

"Damn it!" Ron punched the door.

_00000000000000000_

Mr. and Mrs. Granger approached Hermione's bed, "Hermione has been through a lot try not to upset her. She had some internal bleeding, we fixed the problem, but she will be in a lot of pain."

"Thank you." They recited.

"Hermione." Her mother spoke softly, as to not frighten her.

"Ron?" Hermione blinked her eyes open.

"No sweetheart it's you mum...and dad." She smiled.

Hermione sat up quickly, "Oww..." She lay down slowly, "What are you doing here...I don't think I can talk to you."

"Why? We came all this way...don't be ungrateful, we raised you better than that." Her mother scolded.

"How dare you come in here and lecture me...do you have any idea what you put me through these past eight months? It has been hell! Sure I had the Weasleys, Ron and Harry, but I wanted my own parents there with me...but they weren't there...you weren't there. Now if you would please I want to see people that actually care about me...leave."

Hermione's mother sobbed into her husbands shoulder, "She hates us."

"Don't do this to your mother Hermione." Her father pleaded.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You said 'don't do this to your mother' what about you? I bet you didn't even want to come today...how did you find out I was in labor in the first place?" She questioned.

"Of course I want to be here, I love you Hermione and so does your mother."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You never answered my second question."

"St. Mungos told us...we were your next of kin." Her father explained.

"Why did you come back?"

"We want to have you back in our life." Her mother recovered from her sobbing.

"Me or your grandchildren?" Hermione pushed farther.

"Both."

"And what about Ron? You have to learn to accept him...I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life." She smiled a little.

It soon faded, "You don't _have_ to marry him Hermione just because he is the father." Her father told her.

"I don't think this is going to work out. I love Ron, not only because he is the father of my children, I'd love him and marry him either way."

"You haven't been married yet?" Her mother asked.

"No, we decided to wait. We don't want to marry just because we had children." She explained.

"So there is still time to make a choice?" Her father asked.

"Father! Ron is not a choice!"

"Hermione let's make a deal." Her mother took her hand, "We will live with the fact that you love Ron, if you let us back in your life."

"You cannot just live with the fact that I love Ron, you have to understand. I want you back in my life..." Her parents smiled.

"But, it will take time." She hugged her mother and father lightly.

"We're sorry baby." Hermione nodded, not ready to accept yet.

"Mr. Weasley would like to see his fiancé now." The Medi-Witch interrupted.

"Goodbye Hermione." Her parents left through the doors and went home ignoring the Weasley clan on their way out.

"Hermione, you're alright!" Ron ran to her side.

She kissed the top of his head, "I'm good as new Ron." She smiled.

_00000000000000000000_

Hermione was sent home three days later. She was driven home by Mr. Weasley and Ron. She was seated in the back with her three beautiful children.

"We're home!" Mr. Weasley announced. Hermione sighed in relief. Everyone came from the house to greet them. Hermione, Ron and Harry each carried a child into the house. To Hermione's surprise there was another crib set up in the babies' room.

"You two got another crib?" Hermione searched for the twins.

"We couldn't let the little tyke be left out." George smiled. Hermione and Ron put their children down for a rest. Hermione explained to Ron what happened between her and her parents, and then they went to Ron's room to get some rest.

"Hey Ron, we should get started."

Ron looked confused, "Ready for what?"

"We have school in a few days. We should get packing."

"Always on top of things aren't you?"

"Pretty much." She plopped down on Ron's bed, "I can't believe we have to go back so soon."

"But the babies will be there."

"I know I just don't feel like going to school."

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Ron exaggeratedly brought his hand to his ear.

Hermione laughed, "Ha ha Ron, very funny. I think this pregnancy has calmed me a bit."

"You think it has...I know it has." He sat next to her, "What's next on our agenda?"

"A wedding."

_00000000000000000000_

_What did you think??!?!! Please review! I loooove reviews!_


End file.
